wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Longhorns
WIP Girlfriend of Lauracea Appearance You walk around the Hives, maybe hunting for the sugar shops, maybe for a meeting, maybe you're on a school excursion. As you pass the main plazas, you notice him. The first thing that sticks out is his size. He's super tall, and the way he stands gives off the vibe of menace and not one to mess with at all. He postures with his shoulders back, and his talons perfectly in position so they don't claw the dragonets away, and his four wings and folded. He sees you, and you see warm brown eyes, covering the overs of his head. You wonder why, and finally notice it. Obsidian black horns reach out from his head; but that's not all. They're large. They look like big fat twigs perched upon his head; they're just so...large. Chops come from the end; you reckon he has to cut it off. The dragon appears to have them grow like fur? You had really no idea. Barely any of his spine is visible, but you do see grey lines on his neck and tail, but their buried by what you've seen. He looks at you in embarrassment, and you hurriedly try to look at something else. When you don't look at his horns, he looked so...satisfying? His face was full of a slender jawline, and his ridges are black, like his horns. His smile grows great, and you notice sharp teeth through his mouth, cleaned for the day, like a perfect hygienic dragon. His under scales are the colour of a light brown, as the middle scales go brighter, then his scales become resplendent for the main scales. They're like the juice from a newly cut orange, and they seem so nice you don't see any scars; if they were, you did not seem them. They seem polished, glowing in the sun over the Hive. You notice his legs. Thin, but rounded with clean food. Nice sign. His claws are dull, as they were cut off like his horns, maybe to avoid hurting the dragonets? His wings are as big of his horns; so let's just say.......ginormous. His membranes are transparent white, with little stripes, like the slits snakes use to breathe through. His tail slithers the ground, although the dragon keeps it closer to his legs, probably so people don't slip. He seems to process you himself, and then the dragon comes to you, his talons outstretched in a friendly gesture, as if you wanted to shake it. He quickly keeps his high so the horns aren't noticed by you, although you hear the giggles of dragonets from behind him, as the dragon flushes in embarrassment. You turned red into embarrassment, and you shoos them away. This dragon gave the aura of being friendly, and you smile at him as though nothing happened at all. He cleans his throat, and speaks. "Hello! I'm Longhorns." Personality I tell him my own name, and this Longhorns guy seems happy I didn't comment on his long horns. "Very interesting! You must be here for something important. Maybe for my girlfriend's- Nah, you don't seem like a fan. Uhhhh....." He seems awkward, and he shrugs like a child with no idea, you find him dorky and interesting. You find him intriquing; you don't know what you do, but you want to continue talking to him. He seems happy, and very interested in everything. When you accidentially stubbed your toe, Longhorns came likd a dragon in shining arm. He seems to want to try and make your life better by the tiniest act, and as he sits down next to you, you can't help but say thanks. "It's no biggie." He smiles warmly at you. A heart of gold this dragon was full of. However, when people seemed to laugh at him, he flushed and seemed on the verge of tears or running away when you even look at the horns on his head. You had to comfort him, which was easy to do, as he smiled at you after z few minutes of weeping, and hugged you. However, Longhorns did seem to be very sidetracked; he made five conversations at once and talked really fast. Longhorns also apolgized to much; you saw him knock over a stack of magezines and he said sorry so many times even though it was an ''inanimate object. ''Was his heart that big? Longhorns seemed to not support HiveWing superiority, although he was a bit of jokester on the topic, saying in a playful voice he enjoys the privileges. You knew this was a joke, but others seemed to glare at him, not paying attention to the horns at all. Longhorn seemed impulsive, as he seemed to blurt out offensive things you wouldn't saym before burying his face in his hands. He seemed joyful after he calmed down. You really enjoyed this dragon, he was great company and kept asking me about my stubbed toe. Soon, he needed to leave, and said sorry as you were on an immense topic. He agreed to meet you again, as you both walked opposite ways. As I walked back home, I recaped a summary so I could tell my parents. They seemed to think ''every ''boy I met would soon turn out to be my fiance. Great Clearsight this dragon was taken. Back to the topic. He was sensitive, but helpful to everyone. Trying to make your day better, but speaks his mind without thinking through it all. Awkward when you meet him, but warms up to you like the air conditioner. You were super excited too see him again. History As you're about to sleep, you think of Longhorns as a great friend. He's so...interesting. What made him so fun to be with? Why is so sensitive? You could immediately think of a million thoughts of why so simply, but you liked complex answers that made sense. "Well, don't expect me to get all right." Longhorns chuckled when you started up the topic when you saw him the next day. "Some stuff you can remember, you know? Well.....let me tell you about six years ago. If I can remember it that well. "I remember being born in Jewel Hive, and suddenly.....I remember screams right in my ear. It somehow seemed that I had scratched my mother on the head, and it was that bad she was-" He began to stutter. 'She was b-bleeding, and I caused a small yet permanent scar on her face. And, I was abandoned as a young child." I seriously thought his parents were drama queens. You left your son for a simple scratch? Dramatic much. He began to continue. "So, I was adopted by a HiveWing nanny, who's kind of spunky who would not let me reveal her name to anyone else, so for you, I'll call her nanny. She was kind of my idol, role model and the best parent I've met. She also worked in a candy store, so I was rewarded with treats for doing chores, which I think sparked my lolly obsession." He chuckled, and then turned back to your face. "When she was home, she taught me to be a good person. Sadly, she took great offense when someone made fun of my condition, and spazzed at them. In my younger mind, I suppose that made me sensitive when that topic came, as I guess my nanny made me think it was bad. She still does it, but to less of an extent, I suppose." "I was bullied because of my long horns, which normally included psychical pain. However, I never told my nan, fearing it would make it worse. So," He took a deep sigh. "So, I blamed it on tripping a lot, and she believed it. It ended when I was three, when I accidentally whacked them in the horns in class; leaving scars. I guess they left me alone, not knowing your horn could do that much damage." "Soon, when I was walking around, sipping on a lollipop; I found a HiveWing. She was so.....beautiful, scarlet red and an obsidian red, her eyes like a glowing sun. She was huddled in a corner, humming under her breath. And....her voice! I couldn't help but listen. It was a deserted area, so we were alone. I went to comfort her, and I saw her eyes filled with tears. She told me with stutters that her name was Lauracea, and she believed her sister, Andrena died because she wasn't given herself enough love by her close ones. And the worse part was, she blamed herself." So, he met his loved one when she was in a horrible stage in life. I couldn't finish my thoughts when Longhorns began talking again. "We hit it off. We began friends, and comforted each other. She was dreaming of becoming a singer, and I was there to try and support her. Not only because it was the most magnificent voice I had ever heard, but because she was there for me, singing little songs when I needed comfort." "Soon, she released her first song, mainly recording herself singing a song about lost love, a microphone in her hands as I played guitar in the background. I sent it to my guy friends, and they loved it, and shared the recording around. I actually think they're jealous of my amazing fiancé!" He smiled, and you smiled back. "So, when she heard the news when everyone liked her song, she was ecstatic. At that time, I fell for her, and she fell for me too. At times, she seemed to get sensitive over Lauracea, but truly, I understood that pain. She believed she was the reason her sister died, while my condition left my parents to my nanny." "Before the night of her first concert to feature five songs, she told me to meet at the Mosiac Garden in Cicada Hive, where she'd be hosting the stage event first, like a live tour. When I came at the assigned time, she told me how much she appreciated me, and how I was the light of her life, next to her sister. I helped through the worst of moments, and I have no idea what to say to that. Until, she kissed me." He gave you time to process this, and you thought that was such a cute ship. When you gushed in amazement, he continued. "I kissed her too. Her face was warm, the most smoothest one; I felt the kindness radiating onto my own lips. As we released, we immediately went to our apartments. I couldn't sleep; I was too in thought. She returned my feelings. My heart began to light up." "Next day, I was her handy man, checking the stage for the song she was doing, adding extra makeup, and making sure the instruments were perfect. Her songs included the first one she ever did about lost love, one about unity, a sing focused on the future and having time with alien dragons, one to represent LGBTQ rights, and a closing song. It was the most out sounding thing I ever saw; she put so much passion in it was beautiful." "Here I am, now! A proud boyfriend of a sweet singer. Bu, there will be more then that. I thank my nan and Lauracea for making me who I am." He smiled. And you did, too. Abilities Relationships Lauracea Add your OCs in! If anything. Longhorns feels complete and whole with Lauracea by his side. A light appears when they're around, and Longhorns would do anything for her, knowing that she accepts him herself. When she's doing her concerts, Longhorns strives to make it perfect for her, sometimes stressing himself. Trivia * A longhorn is a type of beetle, and is also a Texa sports steam, but is named because of the latter. * Longhorns enjoys techno music. * If he wants to have kids with Lauracea, he'd enjoy twins. * Longhorns long horns is based of the creator's best friend, a kind yet shy person who has extrmemely large ears. * Was originally going to be a SilkWing, but since he was still Laura's BF at the time, she'd prefer a HiveWing boyfriend so she could not be a fugitive, so he was changed to a HiveWing. * His favourite colour is blue. * Longhorn's favourite food consists of tangerines and chocolate fondue. * Loves fancy restaurants. * Longhorn's despises sandwiches. Gallery Category:Content (BanderItchy) Category:HiveWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Athlete) Category:Work In Progress